The Phantoms Strike Again
by Lady Kayena
Summary: This story is about the second season of beyblade. A team named the Blade Phantoms is going to meet the blade breakers. Can Kai be in love with a girl from this team.


The Phantoms Strike Again  
  
This fan fiction is based on the second season of bey blade. I found this site that had pics. about the second season, there were descriptions too, but it's in Jap. So I couldn't read it. I'm using the characters from Meet The Blade Phantoms, but I'm making some changes in their life. I don't have room, so I'm taking Clair out for this one. So basically she doesn't exist in this story. And Brad and Natalie aren't bf and gf in this story either. PS. I'm changing their cloths as well. The Blade Phantoms are still rich, but not that rich anymore, and they live in Japan, and they go to the same school as Tyson, and the rest. Kai is no longer the leader of the Blade Sharks, Carlos is. The Blade Breakers are still a team. If you never read Meet The Blade Phantoms before then here is some background info. about them.  
  
Josh is the leader of the team; he has brown hair, and blue eyes. His bit beast is Smildrun; it's a Chinese dragon. Its attacks are spear claw, fire breath, and flame wheel. Natalie is Josh's twin sister. She has brown hair, and blue eyes. Her bit beast is Drangle. It's the phoenix of ice. Its attacks are Ice blizzard, razor wing, and ice wall. Brad has orange hair, and green eyes. His bit beast is Sharlyon, an orange lion. Its attacks are thunder shake, and crack thunder. Zach has black spiky hair with silver streaks, and brown eyes. His bit beast is a silver bat with black streaks, its name is Darkolyan. Its attacks are Moon flare and black rage.  
  
Prologue  
  
It's a bright sunny day at Keioba High School, nearly lunchtime. There was a loud noise coming from Room 302. (Take a guess, who that sound came from, and what sound it was.)  
  
"Tyson! Would you please pay attention! And please do something about that stomach of yours! This is the fifth time this week!" yelled the teacher; "I'd have to give you detention if that keeps happening!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Mephew, I didn't mean to interrupt your class. I'm just starving that's all," said the sorry looking Tyson  
  
"Just make sure you eat breakfast next time,"  
  
"I did eat breakfast,"  
  
"Eat a larger one then,"  
  
"If he eats more than he already does then there won't be any food left on the planet," said Kai out loud. The whole class started laughing immediately.  
  
"Kai! Its not the time for jokes!" said the teacher  
  
"Oh, I wasn't joking." Said Kai as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The teacher looked at Kenny who was sitting next to Tyson.  
  
"Trust me, Kai's not joking, but maybe he did exaggerated it a little bit," answered Kenny  
  
"I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!"  
  
"Sorry buddy, but you do," said Max who was sitting in front of Kai.  
  
"Boys, this is not the time, if you don't mind I'd like to continue my class. If you can't then I suggest you go outside to talk about it!" said the teacher as she returned to talking about the Egyptian History.  
  
At lunchtime, Tyson and the others are sitting under a tree eating their lunches. (Can you guess the size of Tyson's lunch? Personally, I don't want to, cause I wouldn't be able stop laughing at how big it is.) Like usual Tyson and Max are pigging out again. Kai's looking at them with disgust, and Kenny is talking to Dizzy. Suddenly they heard a boy yell, "One of the Phantoms is going against the Blade Sharks."  
  
"Who are the Phantoms?" asked Tyson with his mouth full.  
  
"You've never heard of them? They are the best bladers in the country."  
  
"I thought we were?"  
  
"Not anymore! They won the Japanese tournament, and since we didn't enter it, we aren't the best anymore."  
  
Kai walked to where the crowds were. "Lets check out our competitions."  
  
"Sure," said Max and Tyson followed  
  
"That seems to be a good idea, I want to get some data on them," said Kenny  
  
"Um, Chief? If you don't mind I'd like to stay here," said Dizzy  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah," Dizzy wasn't sure what to say  
  
"I need you to get data's on them," said Kenny as he followed the rest of his team. As they got closer they saw a girl with brown hair battling Carlos. She was wearing a white tank top with a gray hooded jacket, and a light blue mini skirt, along with sunglasses on her head. Her blade was light blue, gray, and white.  
  
"Drangle! Lets finish this off!" yelled the girl as her blade went straight at Carlos's blade, and almost knocked it out of the dish.  
  
"You aren't that good! You can't even knock my blade out of this stupid dish!"  
  
"I wasn't even using 10/100 of the power I was capable of," said Natalie, "Drangle, I summon you to come out of this blade!" Then a giant blue falcon or blue phoenix came out of her bey blade. And as quickly as it came, Carlos's blade was out of the dish, not to mention in million pieces. "I was going to go easy on you, but what you said really got on my nerves!" said Natalie as she walked past the Blade Breakers. They stood there stunned at what they had seen.  
  
"That was impossible!" Tyson managed to say. Natalie heard what he said and she turned around. "Nothing is impossible,"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kai in a rude sort of tone, Natalie seem to taken it as an offence, because she had a frown on her face. "I'm Natalie, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Tyson, this is Kenny, and that's Max, the rude one's Kai."  
  
"You guys are the Blade Breakers?" she asked with a big frown on her face  
  
"Yes, we are!" said Tyson happily not seeing the frown one her face  
  
Natalie turned toward Kenny and said, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BIT BEAST!"  
  
"Wha.what?" asked the shocked Kenny  
  
"You mean Dizzy never told you?" said Natalie as she backed away from Kenny.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That I was her bit beast before I was stuck in your laptop." Said Dizzy in a sad tone, "But Natalie, I didn't mean to leave you. For all I know, I was in your blade one second and a powerful surge sucked me to Kenny's laptop the next. Do you know how scared I was, when I didn't see anything that I recognizes. And I lost track of your thoughts, instead I found my self reading Kenny's mind. "  
  
"I was so scared when you left me. The thought of not being good enough kept going through my mind." Said Natalie, but she trailed off, not willing to show any more emotions.  
  
"You are a great bey blader, I think the reason I was sucked out of your blade is because you didn't need me anymore."  
  
"But Dizzy, I did need you not just as a bit beast but as a friend."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave. But I think it was for the best anyways. I mean you did get Drangle, the guardian of ice."  
  
"I suppose it was,"  
  
"So you mean Dizzy was your bit beast!" said Tyson still not believing what he had heard.  
  
"Yes, and we were a great team." Said Natalie  
  
"Not to mention great friends!" said Dizzy  
  
"You actually bey battled?" said Max  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" said Dizzy, "I'm a strong bit beast, and I can easily take on Draciel, Dragoon, Driger, and Dranzer!"  
  
"It does depend on whose blade you are stuck in," said Natalie with a smirk on her face  
  
"You can't beat Dranzer!" said Kai  
  
"I'll show you! When I get out of this laptop of course, and when I get a new master,"(No offence to Kenny fans, but he just sucks at blading, but I have to admit that he is a great strategy planer.)  
  
"Hey! I can bey blade!" said Kenny  
  
"No offence chief, but you aren't too good at it," said Tyson, "I think you should stick to gathering data's of competing teams,"  
  
Just then 3 other teens came their way. One of them said, "Hey, Al we were looking for you all over the place."  
  
"Sorry, I was a little busy sorting things out with Carlos,"  
  
"I was looking forward to trashing his blade my self," said the other teen  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Kai  
  
Dizzy answered, "The rest of the Blade Phantoms. Josh, Brad, and Zach."  
  
"That voice sounds familiar." Said Brad, "I think I've heard it somewhere before."  
  
"Yeah me too." Said Zach  
  
"Dizzy? Is that you?" asked Josh  
  
"You are the smart one Jo." Said Dizzy, "I'm hurt that you guys doesn't even remember me." She said to Zach and Brad  
  
"Sorry Diz. We just thought that we'd never see you again. On the second thought we haven't seen you yet, we only heard you!"  
  
"Where are you?" asked Brad  
  
"Stuck in a laptop,"  
  
"That's gotta suck!"  
  
"Tell me about it. I miss being in bey battles!"  
  
"I feel bad for you."  
  
"You guys seems to be great friends," said Kenny  
  
"Me and Smildrun have been in their family for generations. We are their family guardians."  
  
"Smildrun is a dragon isn't it?" asked Kai  
  
"Yup, and his my twin brother," said Dizzy, "Just like Natalie and Josh."  
  
"Too bad you guys got split up," said Tyson  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then the bell ringed and they all went inside.  
  
  
  
What do you think of this chapter? I know it's a bit boring, but I have to start somewhere. Now I promise you that the next one will be better. Oh, by the way everybody in the story is 17. 


End file.
